Light-emitting diodes (LED), which feature compactness, high brightness and long service life, have been extensively used as light sources recently. While LED is used in an anti-explosion lamp, the interior of the anti-explosion lamp must be enclosed to isolate the sparks generated in electric connection from the exterior flammable gas. However, the enclosed space makes the lamp device hard to dissipate the heat accumulated thereinside. High temperature would obviously shorten the service life of LED. Therefore, heat-radiation is a critical problem in the like applications.
In the conventional anti-explosion LED lamp devices, the heat source is connected with a thermal-conduction material, and a high thermal conductivity material, such as copper, is used to conduct the waste heat to the heat-radiation fins outside the lamp device. The heat-radiation fins are normally designed to have a domino-like structure to increase the surface area and enhance the heat-radiation effect. However, the domino-like structure has a plurality of grooves, which are likely to accumulate dirt and dust and hard to clean up. While the high-temperature lamp housing contacts the dust thereon in a high-dust environment, it risks a dust explosion. Hence, how to improve the drawbacks of the conventional technology and enhance the radiation effect of the anti-explosion lamp devices is the problem the related manufacturers are eager to solve.